Digital switching systems are used in telecommunications systems for accessing, processing, and distributing telecommunications data including voice data and telephone calls. The digital switching systems are highly complex and for the most part are the result of many years of evolution and enhancements. A number of digital switching systems made by different manufacturers are used to handle telecommunications traffic throughout the world. Because the different manufacturers designed their systems with different hardware and software, many components and functions of one system are not compatible with another. Even if the same or similar components and functions were employed, as different systems are upgraded with new hardware, architectural modifications and continuous development of new or enhanced features, the systems diverge in similarity and compatibility.
As global and local call traffic continues to increase, telephone network operators demand increased call handling capacity from exchanges. A typical exchange in the United States handles about one million busy hour call attempts (BHCA). Most switching systems can be upgraded to handle more call capacity. However, many exchanges are already reaching their capacity in terms of processing capabilities and the quick-fix type upgrades cannot fulfill the call handling capability being specified, which calls for capability to handle six million BHCA in present and future systems. System architectural changes and redesigns may be the only long-term solution.
Network operators are therefore desirous of the development of switching and communication systems having architecture that provide increased processing capabilities but also fit within the existing framework with minimal impact on the required feature set, e.g., having a uniform view and single-entry point with respect to both an operations perspective and a signaling perspective. It is also desirous that the new architecture will be able to adapt to commercially available platforms and existing messaging protocols so that significant improvements in throughput and capacity may be realized by upgrading the platforms as the improved technology becomes available.
With the increase in capabilities and functions, it is inevitable that the telecommunications systems continue to increase in size in terms of both hardware and software components. A bigger system requires a larger overhead in terms of maintenance and testing functions as more components need to be tested. If each existing and added component and their interconnects has to be individually tested, this overhead cost can increase exponentially, causing reduced throughput.
A need therefore exists for a telecommunications system which fulfills the distributed processing and multiservice demands described above, but having an architecture with messaging protocol which facilitates the open distributed network environment and supports multiple services on a common networking infrastructure. It is also desirous that the messaging protocol efficiently addresses each component of the telecommunications system and facilitates efficient processing, testing, and maintenance functions.